Minerals such as talc, mica and sericite, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide, zinc oxide and iron oxides, thermoplastic powders, organic pigments such as starch and cellulose, and other inorganic pigments are widely used in cosmetic products. Although they can be used without treatment, their performance can be significantly improved through surface treatment. Special properties such as water-proofness, low oil absorption, higher solids loading, softness, enhanced dispersibility, and resistance to low pH can be enhanced through surface treatment.
Most common surface modifying agents, such as methicone, silane, dimethicone, titanate, magnesium myristate and perfluoroalcohol phosphate are all synthetic compounds and may involve undesirable complications.